ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Under Wraps
Under Wraps is the thirty-fourth episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode begins on a farm where purple lightning strikes as three boys go cow tipping. One of the boys, Todd Maplewood, is uncertain about tipping the cows at night, and the others make fun of him. Todd tries to tip a cow, but he cannot and trips. The other boys laugh at him, but they run from the angry bull. Todd faces him, and the cow flees. Todd turns around to see a Mummy. In the Rust Bucket, Max is angry at Ben and Gwen because they have not been complete their chores and he hears a radio ad for farm camp at the Maplewoods' farm camp and signs the Ben and Gwen up to teach them about the value of hard work. Joan Maplewood, who is Todd's mother, welcomes them and They are immediately put to work. Ben tries to activate the Omnitrix and transform, but Max tells him not to. At dinner, Todd starts to tell Ben and Gwen something, but his mother tells him not to. Later, Todd tells Ben and Gwen about seeing the Mummy and the group goes to bed early, but Ben and Gwen decide to search for the mummy and they sneak out and into the fields, and search for the mummy, finding purple footprints leading to a crater. Purple, mutant cows arrive and attack them. Ben transforms into XLR8 to fight them. XLR8 ties them up with barbed wire and runs off, following the purple footprints. He finds the Mummy digging for a glowing purple rock. The Mummy sees him. The Mummy attacks and XLR8 fights him, but XLR8 reverts back into Ben. Then, the Mummy pulls down a silo on him, but Gwen knocks him out of the way. Ben and Gwen return back into the farm just as it's time to wake up and they are told to milk the cows. Ben wants to transform Four Arms and Gwen tells him not to, but he convinces her to let him. Ben transforms Four Arms and milks the cows and then uses aliens to do all of his chores: he transforms into Wildvine to feed pigs, then transforms into XLR8 again to harvest eggs, then transforms into Wildmutt to plow a field, and then transforms into Diamondhead to plant a fence. Later, Todd tells Ben and Gwen about the purple lightning, and they speak about it to Max, who takes them to search for the Mummy. Max scans the cows and finds that they were mutated by Corrodium, a toxic mineral that mutates life, and says that the Mummy is searching for more Corrodium. They track the Mummy to the Digby Dairy factory and they enter in searching for him. They discover a large deposit of Corrodium and Ben transforms into Diamondhead again to dig it up. Diammondhead discovers the Corrodium, but the Mummy arrives. Diamondhead and the Mummy fight, but The Mummy grabs the Corrodium. A security guard arrives, but the Mummy mutates him. Max and Gwen wear suits to protect themselves from the Corrodium, and Max says that Ben is safe as Diammondhead. The mutated guard attacks Max and Gwen and Gwen tries to use a spell, but it inflates her suit instead. Max and Gwen fight the guard and tie him in packing tape while Diamondhead and the Mummy continue to fight. After Diamondhead reverts back into Ben. Max gives Ben a hazmat suit. The Mummy chases Ben, but Ben trips him with ice cream. He blasts him with a marshmallow hose and Gwen dumps peanuts on him, sending him into a fan and tearing him up. The Mummy survives and grabs Ben and He tears Ben's suit to expose him to the Corrodium. The Mummy touches the Omnitrix and it scans his DNA (which unlocks Snare-oh). Ben tries to transform into the Snare-oh, but he transforms into Upgrade instead. Upgrade freezes the Mummy and they bury the Mummy into the ground and the cows and the security guard transform back into normal. Ben and Gwen beg Max to not take them back to the farm, and he agrees. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben unlocks a new DNA sample, Snare-oh. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Joan Maplewood (first appearance) *Todd Maplewood (first appearance) *Bullies (first appearance) *Security Guard (first appearance) Villains *Mummy (first appearance) *Mutants Aliens Used *XLR8 (x2) *Four Arms *Wildvine *Wildmutt *Diamondhead (x2) *Upgrade (selected alien was Snare-oh) Spells Used *Emocha Objectia Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Trivia *The trio's thirty-third stop is Dairyville, South Carolina. *It is revealed Ben's favorite ice cream is made by Digby Dairy. Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Sebastian Montes